otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Player Badges
OtherSpace ---- Chiaroscuro ---- Necromundus ---- =Badges? What Are Stinkin' Badges?= These are badges that can be earned by players of the games at jointhesaga.com. Badges can be earned by being an active roleplayer earning +votes from your peers, reviewing and/or promoting our games all over the World Wide Web, writing stories, keeping journals, helping manage the Wiki, achieving goals in our games as crafters and questors, and by supporting us through contributions or the purchase of JTS-related books and merchandise. =How Do I Get These Stinkin' Badges?= It helps to post an +str at one of our games. We'll add them to your character's Wiki page *and* to your character's +finger information in-game. =What Stinkin' Badges Are Available?= We've got lots of stinkin' badges, designed with loving care by our very own Bahamut! Earn enough points and you can acquire JTS Faction Rewards in-game. *'A Little Help From My Friends Badge:' Recruit at least three new players to one of our games in a month. 15 JTS Faction Points *'A Thousand Faces Badge:' Have the most alts on one of our games. 30 JTS Faction Points *'Arc Magnet Badge:' You want to be part of the staff-driven storylines on an OtherVerse game. 3 JTS Faction Points *'Bash and Smash Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a warrior on Necromundus. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Be Our Guest Badge:' You've signed the OtherVerse Wiki guestbook. 1 JTS Faction Point *'Benjamin Franklin Badge:' Serve as a level-headed arbiter between players and staffers on one of our games. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Brody Alt Survivor Badge:' Your character interacted with a Brody-played character - and survived! 5 JTS Faction Points *'Bronze Medal Contributor:' You've contributed at least $25 during an OtherVerse Olympic Fundraiser. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Caffeine Fundraiser Badge:' You've contributed to the jointhesaga.com caffeine fund. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Captain's Table Badge:' You not only own a starship, you command an active crew that's frequently involved in RP activities and you log them in the OV Wiki with an almost religious fervor. 20 JTS Faction Points *'Chia Fan Badge:' You've joined the Chiaroscuro fan club on Facebook. 5 JTS Points *'Chiaroscuro Buddy Badge:' A newbie you've attracted to Chiaroscuro has remained active for at least 30 days. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Conversationalist Badge:' You've made 10-25 posts in the OtherVerse forums at http://www.jointhesaga.com/ovforums. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Darklands Pioneer Badge:' You've taken part in the Darklands Project on Chiaroscuro! *'David Mamet Badge:' Run at least three different one-night events on one of our games in a month. 10 JTS Faction Points *'DaVinci Badge:' You've become an Adept crafter on all of our OtherVerse games that offer crafting. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Day Planner Badge:' Make use of the +calendar system more than anyone else on one of our games in a month. *'Dead and Loving It Badge:' You've had a character on Necromundus since the earliest beta testing days in 2006. 20 JTS Faction Points *'Farthest Star Badge:' Your classic OtherSpace character was created and approved after June 28, 2008. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Fastheld Badge:' Your Chiaroscuro character is from Fastheld. *'Frank Lloyd Wright Badge:' You've built a significantly sized section of the grid on one of our games. 30 JTS Faction Points *'Fastheld Pioneer Badge:' You've taken part in the Fastheld Project on Chiaroscuro! *'Freakfest Badge:' You've earned 500 Freakfest faction points during the Necromundus Freakfest. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Freelander Badge:' Your Chiaroscuro character is a freelander. *'Friend of the Saga Badge:' You promote one of our games in at least 5 confirmable web sites in a month. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Friends of Neidermeyer Badge:' You've added http://www.myspace.com/colin_neidermeyer to your MySpace friends. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Gamers in OtherVerse Badge:' You've joined our Gamers in the OtherVerse group on Facebook. 10 JTS Faction Points *'George Patton Badge:' Lead a successful charge to get at least one of our games into the top 10 on both Top MUD Sites and the MUD Connector during a ranking period - and maintain that ranking for at least a week. 50 JTS Faction Points *'Glengarry Badge:' You run an organization or business in-game, supervising other players and involving them in activities that you log in the OV Wiki on a regular basis. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Gold Medal Contributor:' You've contributed at least $100 during an OtherVerse Olympic Fundraiser. 20 JTS Faction Poionts *'Gotta Get 'Em All Badge:' You've acquired all badges available to players. 1000 JTS Faction Points *'Halagh Badge:' Your Chiaroscuro character is from Halagh. *'Hall Monitor Badge:' Make the most contributions of improvements to existing content to the OV Wiki in a month. 20 JTS Faction Points *'Headline News Badge:' Your character has been mentioned by name in an in-game news article in at least one of the jointhesaga.com games. *'Healing Hands Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a healer on Necromundus. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Historian Badge:' You own all the books available through jointhesaga.com. 50 JTS Faction Points *'Homerian Epic Badge:' Satisfactorily execute and log a three-month story arc on one of our games. 30 JTS Faction Points *'Hypertalker Badge:' You've made more than 50 posts in the OtherVerse forums at http://www.jointhesaga.com/ovforums. 20 JTS Faction Points *'Keep What You Steal Badge:' You have two (or more!) Chiaroscuro Project Pioneer Badges on your character page! *'King of the Castle Badge:' You own a castle or estate on Chiaroscuro. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Knight of the MUSH Badge:' You've had a character on Chiaroscuro since 2003, and have remained active for that duration without any signifigant period of absense. *'Leap Year Contributor Badge:' You've given to our Leap Year fundraiser. 15 JTS Faction Points *'Lone Wolf Badge:' You're not part of a crew or organization, but you still manage to involve yourself in activities that you log in the OV Wiki on a regular basis. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Lucky Reader Badge:' You've bought a copy of Lucky Thirteen by Wes Platt at http://www.lulu.com/content/1763136 - 5 JTS Faction Points *'Madison Avenue Badge:' Promote one of our games in 10 confirmable online spots. 20 JTS Faction Points *'Magic Missile Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a magic user on Necromundus. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Mark Twain Badge:' You've got at least three short (250 words or more) character stories in the OtherVerse Wiki. 15 JTS Faction Points *'Mau Conqueror Badge:' You've managed to defeat Meeka Mau in the Agickin Theme Park on Necromundus. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Methuselah Badge:' You've had a character since the original OtherSpace in 1998. 15 JTS Faction Points *'Michael Caine Badge:' You're everywhere! Day or night, you show up in a roleplaying scene, and you've got the logs to prove it. This badge goes to someone who logs the most RP activity with other players on one of our games in a month. 20 JTS Faction Points *'Michelangelo Badge:' You've achieved the rank of Adept crafter on one of our games. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Millennium Pioneer Badge:' Your character was approved for the original beta testing phase of OtherSpace: Millennium in January 2008. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Necro Fan Badge:' You've joined the Necromundus fan club on Facebook. 5 JTS Faction Points. *'Necromundus Buddy Badge:' A newbie you've attracted to Necromundus has remained active for at least 30 days. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Newsboy Badge:' Someone else got a copy of at least one of our OtherNews books because of you. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Newshound Badge:' You own a copy of at least one of our OtherNews books. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Noble Badge:' Your Chiaroscuro character is a noble. *'Olympic Fundraiser Badge:' You've given any amount of money to Jointhesaga.com during an OtherVerse Olympic fundraiser. 5 JTS Points *'OS:M Tester Wannabe Badge:' You've started a character on Necromundus with an eye toward becoming an OtherSpace: Millennium beta tester in January 2008. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Other Fan Badge:' You've joined the OtherSpace fan club on Facebook. 5 JTS Points *'OtherSpace Buddy Badge:' A newbie you've attracted to OtherSpace: Millennium has remained active for at least 30 days. 10 JTS Faction Points *'OtherVerse All-Star Badge:' You've got at least one active character involved on each jointhesaga.com game. 15 JTS Faction Points *'OtherVerse Mentor Badge:' You're a card-carrying, staff-approved newbie helper. 20 JTS Faction Points *'OtherVerse Oscar Badge:' You score a trifecta, earning the Top Roleplayer Badge on all three jointhesaga.com games in one month. *'OtherVerse Reviewer Badge:' You've posted at least one substantial review about an OtherVerse game at MUD Connector, Top MUD Sites, MU*Wiki, or here at the OtherVerse site. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Over the Wall Badge:' Your character has been approved for the IC grid on one of our games. 1 JTS Faction Point *'Phyrrian War Veteran Badge:' Your classic OtherSpace character survived the Phyrrian War of 3007-3008. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Quantum Stepper Badge:' You own a copy of Wes Platt's [http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094 Quantum Step] book. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Raven's Wings Badge:' You've had a character on Chiaroscuro since Zolor Zahir became the first non-Kahar Emperor. 15 JTS Faction Points *'Red-Eye Flyer Badge:' You own a copy of OtherSpace: Red-Eye Flight. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Red-Eye Travel Agent Badge:' Someone else got a copy of OtherSpace: Red-Eye Flight on your recommendation. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Relationship Web Badge:' You've set up at least one relationship web in the OtherVerse Wiki. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Saga Benefactor Badge:' You've donated at least $50 to jointhesaga.com. (Also eligible for the Saga Supporter and Saga Patron Badges.) 15 JTS Faction Points *'Saga Fansite Badge:' You've developed at least one fansite devoted to the games of jointhesaga.com, complete with a link to the games and JTS vote buttons for Top MUD Sites and The MUD Connector. 20 JTS Faction Points *'Saga Legend Badge:' You've donated at least $100 to jointhesaga.com. (Also eligible for the Saga Support, Saga Patron, and Saga Benefactor Badges.) 30 JTS Faction Points *'Saga Patron Badge:' You've donated at least $25 to jointhesaga.com. (Also eligible for the Saga Supporter Badge.) 10 JTS Faction Points *'Saga Supporter Badge:' You've donated at least $10 to jointhesaga.com. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Sanctuary Badge:' You've had a character on OtherSpace since the Sanctuary story arc. 15 JTS Faction Points *'Shakespeare Badge:' Run at least six different one-night events on one of our games in a month. 15 JTS Faction Points *'Silver Medal Contributor:' You've contributed at least $50 during an OtherVerse Olympic Fundraiser. 15 JTS Faction Points *'Singing Sword Badge:' You've made at least one Singing Sword post in the OtherVerse forums at http://www.jointhesaga.com/ovforums. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Small Talker Badge:' You've made at least 1 but fewer than 10 posts in the OtherVerse forums at http://www.jointhesaga.com/ovforums. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Snow Days Badge:' You've earned 500 Snow Day faction points during the Necromundus Snow Days Festival. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Soapbox Badge:' Become a discussion leader on our forums, interacting with players and generating interesting topics to chat about. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Soapbox Hog Badge:' You've made 25-50 posts in the OtherVerse forums at http://www.jointhesaga.com/ovforums. 15 JTS Faction Points *'Soldier Badge:' Your character is a soldier. *'Stabbity Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a rogue on Necromundus. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Star Badge:' You earned at least 1 +vote on one of our games in a month. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Stephen King Badge:' You've got an ongoing saga of your own chronicling the adventures of your characters in the OtherVerse Wiki. 30 JTS Faction Points *'Super Shopper Badge:' You make a purchase of at least five items from our Cafepress.com store. 25 JTS Faction Points *'Superstar Badge:' You earned at least 4 +votes on one of our games in a month. (Also eligible for the Star Badge.) 10 JTS Faction Points *'Syladris Badge:' Your character is a member of the Syladris race on Chiaroscuro. *'Team Player Badge:' You're in a crew or organization and regularly log activities in the OV Wiki. 30 JTS Faction Points *'Ten Thousand Faces Badge:' Have the most characters on all of our games. 100 JTS Faction Points *'Thomas Edison Badge:' Code a spiffy system on one of our games. 30 JTS Faction Points *'To Whom It May Concern Badge:' You keep a blog, livejournal, or forum discussion thread where you regularly ponder the game, linked from your OV Wiki character page. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Tony Robbins Badge:' You hold an OOC seminar about a topic relating to one of our games, schedule it on the +calendar, promote it, log it, and then post and properly categorize the log in the OV Wiki. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Top Roleplayer Badge:' You earned the most +votes on one of our games in a month. (Also eligible for the Star and Superstar Badges.) 15 JTS Faction Points *'Torchbearer Badge:' For characters whose game contributed the most during an OtherVerse Olympic fundraiser. 5 JTS Faction Points *'Town Crier Badge:' You make more IC news posts on one of our games than any other player in a month. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Unique and Special Snowflake Badge:' The staff has determined that your character's bio deserves special recognition for creativity and originality, while keeping within the game's theme. 40 JTS Faction Points *'Unraveled Dreams Badge:' You've had a character on OtherSpace since after Sanctuary returned to normalspace. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Vote Rocker Badge:' Routinely promote use of the +vote system by players. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Webslinger Badge:' You've worked on website design for the games of jointhesaga.com. 30 JTS Faction Points *'Weeping Stones Badge:' Your Chiaroscuro character is from the Weeping Stones Islands. *'Wildlander Badge:' Your character is a Wildlander. *'Wildlands Badge:' Your character was born in the Wildlands. *'Wildlands Pioneer Badge:' You've taken part in the Darklands Project on Chiaroscuro! *'Wiki Hero Badge:' Make the most contributions of new content to the OV Wiki in a month. 10 JTS Faction Points *'Wikiality Badge:' You've got at least one character page in the OV Wiki. 2 JTS Faction Points *'Wildcat Crown Badge:' You've had a character on Chiaroscuro since the game opened in 2003. 15 JTS Faction Points =What Do These Stinkin' Badges Look Like?= General Badges Chiaroscuro Badges OtherSpace Badges =What If I've Got A Lot Of Stinkin' Badges?= For just one game, there's just one type of reward: RP Reward Point Vouchers. They can be used to buy homes, starships, luck cards, crafting minutes, and such. These are based on badges earned *per character page*, not a total of all character pages. *'10 Badges:' 2 RPV *'25 Badges:' 4 RPV *'40 Badges:' 6 RPV You earn out-of-game rewards if you get enough badges! Basically, you add up the badges received on all of your character pages in the OtherVerse Wiki. Here's what you get based on various thresholds: *'45 Badges:' OtherVerse rectangle magnet (perfect for the fridge!) image:Ovmagnet.jpg *'60 Badges:' OtherVerse tile coaster (keeps unsightly rings off your mahogany computer desk!) image:Ovcoaster.jpg *'75 Badges:' OtherVerse mouse pad (do people even use mouse pads anymore?) image:Ovmousepad.jpg *'100 Badges:' OtherVerse coffee mug (mmmmmm, caffeine!) image:Ovmug.jpg *'125 Badges:' OtherVerse white T-shirt (wear your inner geek on the outside!) image:Ovwhiteshirt.jpg *'150 Badges:' OtherVerse black T-shirt (wear your inner geeky goth on the outside!) image:Ovblackshirt.jpg =How Do I Claim Rewards For These Stinkin' Badges?= For RP Reward Point Vouchers, post an +str in-game. For out-of-game rewards, send an e-mail to wes@jointhesaga.com, listing the character pages that we should review to confirm the numbers and providing a shipping address. category:OtherVerse Badges